breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Significado de los títulos
Este articulo contiene un listado de la traducción y significado de los títulos de cada episodio de Breaking Bad. Primera temporada Pilot Traducción: Piloto *El término "Piloto" se utiliza habitualmente para el primer episodio de las series de televisión. *En el DVD y otros medios, el episodio tiene el título alternativo de "Breaking Bad", que podría referirse a la propia serie y también al inicio de la fabricación de metanfetamina por parte de Walter White. Cat's in the Bag... Traducción: El gato está en la bolsa *Comúnmente significa "puedo mantener el secreto". Secreto que, en ese caso, podría tratarse de: **Walt ocultando su cáncer de pulmón. **Las muertes de Emilio Koyama y Krazy-8. ...And the Bag's in the River Traducción: ...y la bolsa está en el rio *El episodio concluye la crisis iniciada en "Cat's in the Bag..." *Walt revela que tiene cáncer. *"El gato está en la bolsa...y la bolsa está en el río" es una cita de la película Sweet Smell of Success que se refiere a asegurarse de que una situación ha sido controlada. Cancer Man Traducción: Hombre cáncer *Walter tiene cáncer. *Referencia clara a The X-Files, serie en la que Vince Gilligan fue guionista, cuyo villano más recurrente era conocido, entre otros nombres, como "hombre cáncer". Esto también podría ser una referencia a la transición de Walter a villano. Gray Matter Traducción: Materia gris *Nombre de la compañía de Elliott Schwartz. *Gray Matter mezcla los apellidos White (blanco) y Schwartz (negro en alemán) *Es un tipo de tejido del cerebro. *Podría hacer énfasis en la moralidad gris de la serie. Crazy Handful of Nothin' Traducción: Loca mano llena de nada *Una cita de la película Cool Hand Luke, parafraseada por Marie Schrader refiriéndose a la mentira de Walt jugando a póquer. *Podría referirse irónicamente a la mano llena de fulminato de mercurio de Walt hacia el final del episodio. A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal Traducción: Un trato sin violencia *Cita de la película Fargo, refiriéndose al deseo de Walter de evitar la violencia durante su regreso al negocio de la droga; en ambas historias, las cosas acaban yendo mal y llevando a violencia no deseada. Segunda temporada Seven Thirty-Seven Traducción: Setecientos treinta siete *Referencia a la cantidad de dinero que Walter quiere dejarle a su familia antes de su muerte. *También podría referirse al vuelo Boeing 737 el cual se muestra un flashback al inicio del episodio tras el choque de este con el Wayfarer 515. Grilled Traducción: A la parrilla *Esto podría referirse a la situación por la que están pasando Walter y Jesse al ser secuestrados por Tuco referido al decir "estamos fritos" *También puede referirse a la cocción de metanfetamina. * O al intento de que Tuco ingiera la metanfetamina envenenada en el taco de carne. Bit by a Dead Bee Traducción: Picado por una abeja muerta *Se refiere a los problemas que le causa Tuco Salamanca a Jesse aun estando muerto, ya que el joven fue interrogado y visado por la DEA debido a que su vehículo fue encontrado cerca de lugar del homicidio del hombre. *El titulo tambien hace referencia a una cita de la pelicula Tener y no tener (1944). * O a la situación de Hank, quién es "promovido" por la muerte de Tuco. Down Traducción: Abajo *La situación en la que se encuentran tanto Jesse (que pierde su casa y se queda en la calle sin dinero) como Walter (que tiene problemas con Skyler) *Los episodios primero, cuarto, décimo y décimotercero de la segunda temporada forman la frase "Seven Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ" (737 cae sobre Albuquerque), episodios cuyas introducciones muestran eventos que ocurrirán al final de la temporada. Breakage Traducción: Rotura *Se rompe el optimismo de Walter durante su quimioterapia al ver la cuenta que tiene que pagar por la sesión. *Al enterarse del ascenso al El Paso, Hank se quiebra en el ascensor y le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico. *Jesse regreso a lo de Clovis y le pago los daños hechos anteriormente el romper el baño y las puertas. *A Hank se le rompe una de las botellas en las que hace su cerveza, causándole un corte. *Marie se quiebra con Skyler al perdonarse por haber robado la tiara. *Durante la noche en la casa de los Schrader varias botellas de la cerveza de Hank explotaron debido a una deficiente elaboración. Peekaboo Traducción: Cucú *Cucú es el juego que le enseña Jesse al hijo de Spooge. Negro y azul Traducción: Negro y Azul (el titulo ya estaba en español) *En la introduccion Los Cuates de Sinaloa cantan una canción titulada Negro y Azul que habla sobre un tal Heinsenberg y su producto azul. *Cuando Walter se hace pasar por Heinsenberg es distinguido por usar gafas y un bombin negro y el color de la metanfetamina que vende es azul. *Cuando Jesse y Jane se quedaron viendo la televisión, esta era negra mientras que la pantalla mostraba una pantalla azul mientras intentaba conectarse a un satélite. Better Call Saul Traducción: Mejor llama a Saul *El titulo hace clara referencia a la frase dicha por el abogado Saul en sus comerciales. *Tras terminar Breaking Bad un spinn off de la serie se anuncio cuyo protagonista es Saul y se llamara igual que el titulo de este episodio. 4 Days Out Traducción: 4 Días afuera *Walter y Jesse se instalaron en el desierto para cocinar durante 4 días seguidos. *4 días es el tiempo que Walter tuvo que esperar para sus análisis. *Skyler cree que Walter va a estar los cuatro días fuera de Albuquerque, visitando a su madre y darle las trágicas noticias de su cáncer. Over Traducción: Fin *Puede referirse a las intenciones de Walter de salir del mundo criminal tras recibir las buenas noticias respecto a su cáncer. *Los episodios primero, cuarto, décimo y décimotercero de la segunda temporada forman la frase "Seven Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ" (737 cae sobre Albuquerque), episodios cuyas introducciones muestran eventos que ocurrirán al final de la temporada. Mandala Traducción: Ciclo o circulo de la vida (traducido en sancristo) *Al inicio del episodio muere un personaje y al final nace uno. Phoenix Traducción: Phoenix es la capital del estado de Arizona, ciudad de Estados Unidos. *Phoenix es el lugar de nacimiento de Jane Margolis. * Phoenix Lander es la sonda espacial que descubre agua en Marte. ABQ Traducción: Albuquerque *Son las siglas de Albuquerque, ciudad donde transcurre la historia de la serie. *Los episodios primero, cuarto, décimo y décimotercero de la segunda temporada forman la frase "Seven Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ" (737 cae sobre Albuquerque), episodios cuyas introducciones muestran eventos que ocurrirán al final de la temporada. "ABQ" es "Albuquerque" en los indicadores aéreos. Tercera temporada No más Traducción: No más (el titulo ya estaba en español) *El título del episodio deriva de la negación de Walt a seguir manufacturando la droga. *También puede referirse a la espera de los primos para vengar la muerte de Tuco. Caballo sin nombre Traducción: Caballo sin nombre (el titulo ya estaba en español) *Walt escucha en la radio de su coche el tema "Caballo sin nombre",así mismo, le dice al policía: "This is America, ok?", la banda que toca la canción es América. I.F.T. Traducción: Son la siglas para "I Fucked Ted" (Me folle a Ted) *El titulo es una clara referencia a la frase dicha por Skyler al final del episodio. Green Light Traducción: Luz Verde *El titulo puede indicar la aprobación (desconocida para él) de Walt de seguir traficando junto a Gus (a través de Jesse en solitario). Además, al final del episodio recibe su mitad de la mercancía mediante Victor, que aprovecha que White está aparcado en un semáforo a la espera de que se ponga en verde. Tras la entrega, ambos arrancan su vehículo y la imagen final del episodio se funde mostrando dicho momento. *Walter le contó a Marie la historia del día de su operación, alegando que el día que se dirigía hacia el hospital en su auto todas las luces de los semáforos estaban en verde. Más Traducción: Más (el titulo ya estaba en español) *Este titulo es una referencia a su episodio hermano "No más", en el que Walter decidio dejar el negocio de la metanfetamina. Por el contrario, en esta ocasión reconsidera volver a dicho oficio tras la oferta que le hace Gus. *También puede referirse a Hank en busca de "más" vehículos recreativos, y su alegato en favor de uno más a medida que llega al final de su lista en el intento de encontrar el laboratorio móvil de metanfetamina. Sunset Traducción: Puesta de sol/ Cuando caiga el sol *Hace referencia al momento de la reunión entre Gus y Los Primos. Aunque habla en español, en la traducción al inglés figura "Sunset" siendo su frase original "Cuando caiga el sol". One Minute Traducción: Un minuto *En su vehículo Hank fue llamado por un informante misterioso y avisado que dentro de un minuto unos matones lo asesinarían. *Al intentar darle una lección de vida a sus sobrinos, Hector Salamanca le dijo a Leonel que Marco solamente tenia un minuto de vida cuando intento ahogarlo en el estanque de agua. I See You Traducción: Te veo *En un estado de gravedad, Hank y el primo sobreviviente fueron llevados al ICU (Intensive Care Unit), haciendo referencia a las siglas del episodio siendo las mismas. *Durante su reposo, Leonel "vio" a Walter e intento atacarlo, pudiendo hacer referencia al titulo. *Cuando Jesse esta divirtiéndose en el laboratorio fue interrumpido por un sorprendido Victor quien lo observaba jugueteando en vez de cocinar el cristal. *Gus fue a ver a Walter al hospital cuando este le mintio sobre lo ocurrido con su cuñado. Kafkaesque Traducción: Absurdo/ Depresivo/ Situación de incompetencia que se siente frente a la burocracia. *Puede referirse a la avaría de Jesse sobre la cantidad de dinero que Gus les estaba pagando, iniciando una pequeña discusión con Walter en la que aclaro que era millonario de todas forma y era absurdo quejarse. *Hank se siente deprimido en su estadia en el hospital *Durante la reunion de terapia del grupo, Jesse se quejo de su nuevo jefe aclarando que era alguien a quien todos temen hasta que fue interrumpido por el líder del grupo quien dije que eso sonaba un tanto "kafkiano", a lo que Jesse le comento que era totalmente kafkiano, aun sin saber de que hablaba el hombre. Fly Traducción: Mosca *Es una clara referencia a la mosca que se metió en el super laboratorio y Walter intento exterminar durante todo el episodio. Abiquiú Traducción: Abiquiú (es una localidad de Nuevo México) *La localidad de Abiquiú es donde Georgia O'Keeffe vivió durante 39 años, artista cuyas pinturas van a ver Jesse y Jane al principio del episodio. *También hace referencia al parecido con el titulo ABQ donde el persona de Jane Margolis fallece, siendo en este donde regresa a través de un flashback. Half Measures Traducción: A medias *Jesse intento asesinar a los traficantes de que asesinaron a Combo, pero no logro conseguir que ellos ingirieran la comida envenenada no pudiendo terminar el trabajo y dejándolo a medias. *Mike le contó una historia sobre un error suyo en el pasado y le aclaro a Walter que no debía dejar más medias tintas, refiriéndose a Jesse. Full Measure Traducción: Medida llena *A diferencia del capitulo anterior, Walter decidió escuchar el consejo de Mike y no dejo nada a medias, terminando el capitulo con la muerte de Gale para evitar que lo remplazara en la cocción de metanfetamina. *El titulo también hace una clara referencia al capitulo anterior. Cuarta temporada Box Cutter Traducción: Cortador de caja / Cutter *Al principio del episodio Gale utilizo un cutter para abrir las cajas con el equipamiento de alta tecnología para el super laboratorio. *Gus agarro un cutter y con el apuñalo y asesino a Victor para darle un mensaje de advertencia a Walter y Jesse. *Tiempo después la misma arma fue arrojada en el barril junto al cuerpo de Victor, enfocándolo en el momento que este caía al contenedor. Thirty-Eight Snub Traducción: Treinta y ocho desaire (miedo/desprecio) *Walter compra un revolver de calibre treinta y ocho como medio de seguridad si Gus intentaba asesinarlo. *Hank desprecia la ayuda de Marie durante un par de ocasiones. *Jesse desprecia su casa y deja que varios desconocidos hagan una fiesta ahi y gasten su dinero. Open House Traducción: Casa abierta *Marie visita múltiples ventas de casa. *Jesse dejo "la puerta de su casa abierta" a varios extraños y drogadictos para que entraran y participaran de la fiesta que el joven tenia. Bullet Points Traducción: Puntos por disparo / Viñeta *Puede referirse a la cantidad de veces que los sicarios disparan al camión de Los Pollos Hermanos pero no lograron acabar con el y como en su única oportunidad Mike acabo con ambos hombres rápidamente. *Skyler crea un guion sobre la historia de Walter y su adicción al poker, aclarándole que debía aprendérselo para que todos le creyeran. Shotgun Traducción: Escopeta *Al acompañar a Mike a buscar el dinero de la distribución de metanfetamina de Gus, un hombre armado con una escopeta se acerco a Jesse con la intención de asesinar a ambos. * También hace referencia a la persona que va en el asiento de acompañante (La expresión "Shotgun", en la jerga). En este caso Jesse durante todo el capítulo haciendo diligencias con Mike. Cornered Traducción: Acorralado *Al principio del episodio dos hombres dentro del camión de pollos hermanos son acorralados por unos matones y asesinados por estos. *Bodgan sin opción tuvo que vender el lavado de autos y darle las llaves a su ex empleado Walter ya que sino tendría que pagar una gran y cara multa. *Skyler se siente acorralada debido a las actitudes de Walter y decidió irse de viaje hacia el monumento de las cuatros esquinas para tomar una decisión. Problem Dog Traducción: Perro problemático *El título hace referencia a la experiencia que cuenta Jesse en la terapia de grupo. El perro problemático se refiere a Gale, a quien mata tiempo atrás para evitar su propia muerte Hermanos Traducción: Hermanos (el titulo ya estaba en español) *Gus se refiere a su mejor amigo Max como si fuese su hermano. *Tras la muerte de Max, Gus creo la cadenas Los Pollos Hermanos en honor a su amigo. Bug Traducción: Bicho (En terminos cibernéticos es un "virus" o un "error") *El término bicho hace referencia al aparato que Walter pone en el carro de Gus Fring para que Hank pueda rastrearlo Salud Traducción: Salud (el titulo ya estaba en español) *El título hace referencia a la palabra empleada al brindar. Durante el episodio la mencionan cuando Don Eladio, Gus y sus matones beben de la bebida envenenada, firmando su sentencia de muerte. Crawl Space Traducción: Espacio de rastreo/ arrastre/ inferior *Walter busca en el espacio inferior del cuarto de contenedores desesperadamente el dinero que gano cocinando metanfetamina para poder pagarse una nueva identidad a el y a su familia. Mientras busca el dinero, la cancion Crawl Space puede escucharse cantada por Dave Porter. End Times Traducción: Fin de los tiempos *Cuando Jesse visito a Saul, este lo recibió con la frase "Están aquí, el fin de los tiempos," y tras declararle lo ocurrido el hombre le dio su bolsa de dinero al joven alegando que ya no podía guardarla, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. *Puede referirse también a las palabras de Walter a Jesse sobre que solamente era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Gus y su gente lo asesinara. Face Off Traducción: Frente a frente *El titulo puede referirse al enfrentamiento entre Walter y Gus, en el que este episodio llega a su fin cuando este ultimo muere. *Tambien puede ser un juego de palabras para el final de Gus y su rostro (face = cara). *Antes de que Hector asesinara a Gus con la bomba este lo miro frente a frente y activo el dispositivo que exploto y acabo con la vida de ambos. Quinta temporada Live Free or Die Traducción: Vivir Libre o Morir *El titulo se refiere al lema de Nuevo Hampshire, mostrando en el inicio del episodio el auto de Walter con la matricula de dicha ciudad con el lema incluido. *También puede hacer referencia al hecho de que Walter y Jesse se arriesgaron en ir a destruir la lapto que contenía evidencia en contra de ellos en la comisaria, pudiendo ser atrapados. Madrigal Traducción: Madrigal (es el nombre de una empresa) *Madrigal Electromotive es el nombre de la empresa a la que la DEA investiga y relaciona con el imperio de drogas de Gus, ademas de ser la primera aparición de esta en la serie ya que anteriormente solo fue nombrada. Hazard Pay Traducción: Pago Riesgoso *Se refiere a la situación que pasa Mike al prometerle a cada uno de los hombres encarcelados relacionados con el imperio de Gus, que su dinero les seria devuelto en cambio de que ninguno acudiera a la policía. *También puede referirse a la discusión entre Mike y Walter sobre dicha situación, debido a que este ultimo se negó a pagarle a los hombres encarcelados debido a que no era su problema aunque sin saberlo estos podían ponerlo en peligro y delatar al hombre, siendo que Mike tiene razón en la disputa al pagarle a todos los presos para que no hablasen. Fifty-One Traducción: Cincuenta y uno *Walter cumple 51 años *Walter Jr. tuvo una pequeña discusión con su madre por no hacerle un desayuno iguales a los de todos sus cumpleaños anteriores, terminando en esta haciendo con el tocino el numero 51. *El numero 51 se ve escrito en una taza junto a Skyler en algun momento del desayuno. Dead Freight Traducción: Mercancía Pesada *Durante el robo del tren puede escucharse la cancion Dead Freight de Dave Porter *El titulo se refiere al robo hecho por Walter y Jesse al tren, debido a que nunca se notaria la ausencia de metilamina en el vagón debido a que ambos la remplazan con agua, llevando ese vagón una "carga falsa". Buyout Traducción: Compra Total *Declan quiere comprar la metilamina a Mike y Jesse con la intención que el cristal azul saliera del negocio. Say My Name Traducción: Di mi nombre *Al intentar negociar con Declan, Walter le exigió al hombre que dijera su nombre, aclarando que todos habian escuchado hablar de el y que era el famoso cocinero que asesino a Gustavo Fring, logrando intimidar al hombre y recibiendo la respuesta "Heisenberg" de este. Gliding Over All Traducción: Deslizándose sobre Todo *Un poema de Walter Whitman se titula como este episodio, siendo este el que Hank confundió originalmente en el libro de anotaciones de Gale con su propia cuñado, leyéndolo en el final del capitulo y dándose cuenta de que Walter era Heisenberg. *El titulo puede hacer referencia al problema que tiene Walter después de que Hank lograra revelar su identidad, sin que este lo supiese aun. Blood Money Traducción: Dinero sangriento *Jesse no quiere aceptar su dinero ni que Walter se lo regresara, aclarándole que era "dinero sangriento" debido a los asesinatos cometidos por ambos anteriormente. **También es una pequeña referencia al capitulo Say My Name ya que Jesse dice la misma frase cuando discute con Walter sobre el niño del desierto que Todd asesino. Buried Traducción: Enterrado *Walter entierra los barriles con su dinero en el desierto, para que Hank no los encontrara y los usara como prueba en su contra. *El laboratorio de Declan y sus hombres se encuentra bajo tierra oculto por un autobús. Confessions Traducción: Confesiones *Al contarle la historia del robo de la metilamina en el vagón del tren a su tio y a Kenny, Todd evito contar el momento del asesinato del niño para quedar bien con los del grupo. *Jesse se encuentra en una sala de interrogatorio al principio del episodio. *Walter le revelo a su hijo que su cáncer regreso. *Debido a la falta de pruebas, Hank se negó a informarle a la DEA sobre la identidad de Heisenberg. *Walter hizo una falsa confesión incriminando a Hank sobre que el era Heisenberg. *Marie le confeso a su esposo que Walter pago su tratamiento. *Jesse se dio cuenta de que Huell le había quitado anteriormente el cigarrillo con la ricina bajo ordenes de Saul. *Jesse hizo confesar a Saul sobre el envenenamiento de Brock. Rabid Dog Traducción: Perro rabioso *Saul le dijo a Walter que Jesse era un perro rabioso que necesitaba ser sacrificado, siendo rechazada la idea tiempo después por Walt. **Lo mismo ocurre con Skyler, expresándole la misma idea a Walter y nuevamente siendo rechazada por este. *Jesse esta furioso debido a que Walter había envenenado a Brock, casi prendiendo fuego la casa del hombre pero por suerte fue finalmente detenido por Hank. *Marie le describe la furia que sentia a "un amigo cercano de la familia" a su terapeuta. To'hajiilee Traducción: Es una reserva india de Nuevo Mexico *Es el lugar donde Walter enterró su dinero y donde el junto a Jesse cocinaron metanfetamina por primera vez. *El episodio termina en este lugar, siendo este el lugar donde Hank finalmente arresta a su cuñado y donde un tiroteo entre el y los neo nazis inicia. Ozymandias Traducción: Ozymandias *El titulo es una referencia al poema de Percy Bysshe Shelley donde habla sobre un rey y su imperio caído, haciendo referencia a Walter y su imperio de metanfetamina que finalmente queda al descubierto al final del episodio. **También puede hacer referencia sobre la "caída" de Hank y su investigación sobre Heisenberg, siendo este asesinado en el capitulo. Granite State Traducción: El estado del granito *El estado del granito es un apodo de Nuevo Hampshire, lugar donde Walter se esconde cuando su identidad como Heisenberg fue revelada. Felina Traducción: Felina *El nombre "Felina" es una referencia a la canción de 1959 "El Paso", de Marty Robbins. La letra trata sobre un vaquero que se enamora de una mujer llamada Felina, es disparado por sus enemigos y muere en sus brazos. La canción puede oírse en el coche robado de Walt en Nuevo Hampshire (pudiendo verse incluso la cinta) y es tarareada por Walt después, cuando está en el desierto preparando el aparejo para la ametralladora. **Algo parecido le ocurre a Walter al final del episodio , siendo este disparada por una ametralladora en modo automático con la intención de acabar con sus enemigos, muriendo tiempo después en lo único que le quedaba, un laboratorio. *Es un anagrama de "finale" (final) siendo este el episodio que marca el fin de la serie. *La conocida teoría de que el nombre es una separación de "Fe", "Li", "Na" (hierro, litio y sodio), El hierro es un elemento fundamental en la SANGRE, el litio es un ingrediente importante en la fabricación de la METANFETAMINA y el sodio es el elemento básico de las LÁGRIMAS, por lo tanto se resume a "sangre, metanfetamina y lágrimas" Categoría:Listas